Désirs Intérieurs Du Cœur
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Los pensamientos y sueños pueden hacerse realidad, si lo deseas con fervor. Pues, no te limites en pensarlos o soñarlos, hazlo realidad por tus propios métodos. No temas, lucha por ellos. One-shot!


**Salut à Tous! **

Comment Sont-Ils Tous?

Les traigo este one-shot, el cual me surgió en un momento de inspiración, puesto para mí me entretuve creándolo, no sé si les gustará. Sin embargo, lo comparto con ustedes y si merece reviews, adelante. Acepto todo tipo de críticas.

Como es típico en los fics, agregar… _**NARUTO**_ no me pertenece, sino a su creador _**Kishimoto-sama**_, a quien le mando desde R.D. el consejo de que no se olvide de Anko Mitarashi. Me gusta jugar con sus personajes.

Ahora sí, les dejo leer sin más interrupciones.

* * *

**"Désirs Intérieurs Du Cœur" **

**By Natsumi Anko (.*-*.) **

Una hermosa mañana se puede divisar en la aldea de la Hoja. Las aves cantan su tan linda sinfonía, mientras las flores envuelven a la ciudad con su rico aroma. Los niños juegan correteando por las calles de la Hoja, todos alegres. El día es tan relajante y tranquilizador.

Por los pasillos de la Torre Kage, camina un shinobi vestido con el atuendo de todo ninja. Él se dirige a una peculiar oficina. Dobla el pasillo a la izquierda, llegando a una puerta color caoba, espira y se detiene unos instantes antes de entrar. Revisa por última vez los documentos dentro del sobre amarillo de Manila que sostiene en sus manos. Abre la puerta.

Dentro de la oficina, la ventana se encuentra abierta. Una kunoichi sostiene una pluma en sus manos mientras escribe sobre una hoja blanca. Ella viste una gabardina color beige sobre una camiseta de mallas. Ella deja escapar un largo suspiro. _De pronto, la puerta se abre bruscamente, a lo cual por instinto levantó la cabeza. – __**¡Sempai!**__ – exclama. _

– _**¡Hola!**__ – saluda como normalmente acostumbra. _

– _**¿Qué le trae por aquí?**__ – pregunta Mitarashi, dejando a un lado la pluma y la hoja. _

– _**¿No puedo venir y visitarte sin una doble intención?**__ – ella arquea una ceja. El shinobi se rasca la nuca, más sonríe con nerviosismo. – __**Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas. **_

_Anko cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho. – __**Hatake, mejor habla que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.**__ – toma la pluma dispuesta a continuar su trabajo. _

– _**Está bien.**__ – camina hacia ella y se posiciona detrás de la silla donde está sentada la Mitarashi. Allí coloca sus brazos sobre el cabezal del sillón. _

– _**Eh…–**__ rápidamente Anko se levanta de la silla. – __**¿Q-Qué intenta hacer cerca de mí?**__ – su mirada es de horror. _

– _**Nada de lo que estés pensando.**__ – cierra su ojo visible como si estuviera sonriendo. Por su parte, Anko ruborizó al instante. Kakashi se acercó más a ella. Por un momento, al tenerlo tan cerca, ella pensaba que la besaría en dicho instante. El rubor intensificó por cada acercamiento. Estuvo a punto de cerrar sus ojos, sin embargo, Kakashi colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y le alborotó el cabello. – __**Vamos a almorzar. **_

– _**¿Ah?**__ – desconcertada, intenta cubrir su sonrojo. No obstante, él ya lo había notado. _

– _**Inauguraron un nuevo restaurante y no quiero ir solo.**__ – le mira con intensidad. Sonríe. – __**¿Me acompañas? **_

– _**Lo siento, no puedo. **__– toma asiento. – __**Necesito avanzar estos reportes antes de terminar el día. **_

– _**Entonces, paso por ti a las Siete, ¿Te parece?**__ – camina hacia la salida. – __**Y no acepto un NO como respuesta.**__ – sonríe. _

– _**Eres persistente.**__ – suspira. _

– _**Lo soy cuando algo me interesa.**__ – desliza las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. __**– En este caso, de alguien.**__ – haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. _

_Anko espira nuevamente. – __**Acepto. – **__dijo, mostrando en sus labios una leve sonrisa. _

– _**Ah, por cierto. Esta noche hará frío.**__ – abre la puerta. – __**Abrígate bien. No quiero que mi cita se resfríe.**__ – cierra la puerta a su paso._

– _**Cita…–**__ murmura en voz baja. – __**¿Qué se cree que es invitándome así a una c…?**__ – golpea el escritorio con ambas manos, más ruboriza. – __**¿Cita?**__**Jejeje, como si fuera a pasar realmente. Esto debe de ser un sueño o pesadilla, del cual debo despertar.**__ – se pellizca la mejilla derecha. – __**No dolió. Eso quiere decir que estoy soñando.**__ – dijo felizmente, luego se pone de pie. – __**Hatake nunca me invitaría a salir ni en un millón de años.**__ – _Camina hacia la puerta y cuando iba a abrirla, ésta se abrió sola y golpeó la frente de la Mitarashi, cayendo ésta al suelo inconsciente, quedando en una intensa oscuridad.

"_**Anko despierta… Mitarashi abre los ojos… ¿Se habrá dado muy fuerte?... ¡No, que va!... Anko…**__**"**_. Ella escuchaba que la llamaban en plena oscuridad. Poco a poco abre los ojos. _**"**__**Está despertando…**__**".**_ Su vista nublada empieza a esclarecerse, viendo a la primera persona totalmente preocupada. – **Kakashi…**– susurra, viendo que él está muy cerca del rostro de ella. Extiende su mano y la posa en la mejilla de él.

– **¿Estás bien?** – preocupado la sostiene con firmeza. Kakashi ve las mejillas ruborizadas de la Mitarashi. – **¿Tienes calentura?** – con su mano libre, palpa la frente de ella.

– **El golpe debió de haber sido fuerte. **– dice Kurenai, totalmente intranquilizada por su amiga que yace en el suelo mientras Kakashi sostiene la parte superior contra su pecho. – **¿Anko, te duele algo?** – se arrodilla al lado de ambos.

– **La cabeza.** – susurra, voz apagada y dolorida. – **¿Qué me pasó?** – intenta ponerse en pie, pero el dolor en su cabeza sigue latente, por tanto, Kakashi la sostiene firmemente y la ayuda.

– **Vine a buscarte para entregarte mi reporte de la misión.** – dice Kakashi, abrazando a la chica. – **Toqué la puerta y nadie respondió, entonces decidí entrar y dejarte el reporte sobre tu escritorio. Pero cuando abrí la puerta…– **Kurenai empieza a reír. – **no sabía que estabas detrás de la puerta, pues yo la abrí y te golpeé con ella sin darme cuenta. Lo siento. **

Anko deja escapar un quejido, más se lleva la mano a la frente, lugar del golpe. – **Debes descansar.** – dice Kurenai, dejando de reír.

– **Gracias por tu apoyo moral.** – sisea Anko, alejándose del ninja copia, sin embargo, sus piernas flaquearon y en el momento justo de caer, Kakashi la sostuvo, tomándola por los hombros. – **Aún me siento mareada.** – él la acerca hacia sí y ella lo abraza.

– **Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería.** – Kakashi la atrae más a su cuerpo y empiezan a caminar lentamente. – **Caminemos de a poco, ¿Sí?** – ella afirma, mientras se aferra a él.

– _**Vaya, sólo a Anko le ocurren las situaciones más interesantes.**_ – dice para sí misma Kurenai, mirando cómo se alejan sus amigos. – _**Seguro estaba soñando despierta. Típico en ella. **_

Anko frunce el ceño. – **Cuando estaba inconsciente, tuve un sueño bastante… peculiar.** – Kakashi enarca una ceja interrogante. Una leve sonrisa se divisa en los labios de ella. Mira de reojo al ninja, más se sonroja. – **No es nada, olvídalo. **

– **¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas?** – sorprendida, ella le mira. – **Quizás así, puede volverse realidad. **

– **Eso es imposible. Por más que lo desee, no se cumplirá porque es un sueño inalcanzable. –** sonrisa triste.

Kakashi se detiene, conjuntamente con ella. – **Nada es imposible. Si crees que no puede cumplirse, entonces ya habías luchado por ese sueño. Pero si no has intentado nada al respecto, aún tienes la esperanza de algún día ser real.** – cierra su ojo visible, como si estuviera sonriendo.

Anko hace una pausa mirando el suelo. – **Soñé que tú me…–** el suelo se mueve. Evidente preocupación en el rostro del Hatake. – **me invitabas a…–** se lleva la mano a su frente y dejando escapar un quejido sus piernas pierden fuerza y cae. Él la cargó entre sus brazos. – **salir.** – susurró dormida.

Entrecierra su ojo visible. – **Es un sueño fácil de cumplir, Mitarashi.** – le dice en voz baja, apenas audible.

Dos semanas más tarde…

Anko camina por los alrededores de la Torre Kage con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina. Subió a la terraza del edificio. Allí, contempla la ciudad al igual que la puesta de sol. El hermoso cielo atrajo toda su atención. Entonces recordó la cercanía del Hatake para con ella hace dos semanas atrás. Repentinamente una fuerte brisa provino moviendo los flequillos de la Mitarashi. Debido al repentino viento cerró los ojos, evitando que los mechones de su cabello lastimaran sus ojos.

En ese momento, sus ánimos se fueron al traste cuando a lo lejos vio pasar a una pareja abrazada felizmente. Eso la entristeció y más aún, si piensa en la persona que quiere y no puede corresponderle. Suspira larga y sonoramente. – _**¿Qué estoy pensando?**_ – abre los ojos y para sorpresa de ella, una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos.

– _**¿Te encuentras bien?**__ – le pregunta una varonil voz a su espalda. _

_Anko desvía la mirada a un lado. – __**Por supuesto que lo estoy.**__ – responde cortante. El shinobi se acerca a ella, luego gira el cuerpo de la Mitarashi hacia él. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pudo distinguir la tristeza que la persigue. Pasa su dedo pulgar en la mejilla limpiando la lágrima que había derramado sus ojos. Ella golpeó con su mano la mano de él para alejarla de su rostro. __**– ¿Qué se supone que haces, eh Hatake?**__ – retrocede un par de pasos. _

– _**Si necesitas mi hombro para llorar, adelante.**__ – dijo Kakashi, convencido, seguro de sí mismo. __**– estoy aquí para escucharte. **_

– **Já. **– cierra sus ojos con auto suficiencia. – **Como si fuera a creer en…–** abre los ojos y descubre que no hay nadie, está completamente sola. – **tus palabras.** – susurra, desilusionada. – **¿Qué estoy haciendo? **– se lleva las manos a la cabeza. – **De seguir así me volveré loca.**

Baja de la terraza. Se detiene cerca de un árbol. Un nervioso tic afecta la ceja derecha de la Mitarashi. Rostro molesto, cejas fruncidas. Mira a Kakashi apoyado contra dicho árbol muy sumido en su lectura. – _**Hatake… ¿Qué hace él aquí?**__ –_ se pregunta a sí misma.

De pronto, Kakashi cierra el libro de golpe. – **Te estaba esperando.** – le dice sonriendo. – **Últimamente andas en las nubes y me pregunto porqué.** – se acerca a ella. – **No quiero imaginar que el motivo sea por el golpe. ¿Verdad?** – ella desvía la mirada. – **Me he disculpado muchas veces. Pero aún me tratas con indiferencia. **

– **No lo hago. –** replica, rápidamente.

– **Claro que sí. –** contesta, deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

– **No es cierto.** – cruza los brazos contra su pecho.

– **Anko. –** su voz se escucha seria y firme.

– **En serio, no te ando esquivando. –** le enfrenta con la mirada.

– **Ahora me esquivas.** – entrecierra su ojo visible.

Anko desvía la cabeza, mejillas sonrojadas. – **Te trato igual que siempre. **– resopla.

– **No lo haces. **– avanza un par de pasos hacia ella.

– **De acuerdo, sólo un poco.** – retrocede un par de pasos.

– **¿Sólo un poco? ¿Segura?** – arquea una ceja.

– **¿Qué quieres que te diga?** – lo imita.

– **La verdad.** – responde, intimidándola con la mirada.

– **Esa es la verdad. –** retrocede otro paso.

– **Anko. **– espira. – _**No llegaremos a ningún lado de esta manera.**_ – dice para sí mismo. La toma de la mano y empiezan a caminar. Más bien, él halando de ella.

Anko se deja guiar mientras le mira desde atrás. Su amplia espalda con deseos de tocarla. El sol iluminando el rostro del shinobi, entretanto el rubor cubre las mejillas de la Mitarashi. Sacude su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, él la había llevado a lo alto de las colinas hasta detenerse en un punto donde se puede divisar por completo la aldea de la Hoja. – **¿Qué hacemos aquí?** – le pregunta, mirando su mano entrelazada con la de él.

Kakashi aprieta la mano de Anko. – **¿No es hermoso? –** ella afirma. Él le mira directo a los ojos y en un descuido de ella, la haló hacia su regazo. Anko, por su parte, abre sus ojos como platos, sorprendida por la aptitud del shinobi. – **En ocasiones vengo a éste lugar.** – rodea los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

Anko cierra sus ojos. Siente el calor que desprende el cuerpo del ninja. Su rico aroma. Los nervios apoderarse de ella mientras el corazón palpita fuertemente. Pero su disfrute no duró mucho. Sus piernas retrocedían. Kakashi la apoyó contra un árbol, desconcertando a la chica. – **Ka-Kakashi, ¿Qué haces?** – forcejea contra él.

Kakashi agarra ambas manos de Anko y las aprieta. Se acerca a su oído. **– Me habías comentado de un sueño inalcanzable, ¿Recuerdas? **– ella asiente con la cabeza. – **Yo también tengo el mismo anhelo.** – se aleja de ella, soltando sus manos. Sonrisa. – **¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche? **

Anko parpadea. – **Esto es un sueño.** – espira. – **Definitivamente lo es. Hatake jamás de los jamases me invitaría a salir.** – se pellizca la mejilla derecha. – **Auch, dolió.** – acaricia su mejilla adolorida. – **No es un sueño. Aún así, debes de estar jugándome una broma. **

– **No.** – responde, sin dejar de sonreír. – **Hablo enserio, Anko.** – avanza un par de pasos, más posa sus manos en las mejillas de ella para mirarla. **– No tengo porqué mentir. Si lo hago, ganaría tu desprecio y no me arriesgaría en caso de quererlo. –** aproxima sus labios a los de ella. – **Si tengo que decirte sólo la verdad, lo haré. Por mí no hay inconveniente hablar sobre mis sentimientos. Quizás no quieras escuchar, pero lo diré. **– acorta la distancia entre ambos. – **Me gustas.** – juntó sus labios con los de ella y la besó.

Ella correspondió efusivamente el beso, moviendo al compás sus labios con los de él. – **Vas enserio.** – susurra ella, más para sí misma, a lo que él asiente. **– ¿Si no acepto?**

Kakashi vuelve a besarla. **– Haré que lo hagas. **– labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa.

– **¿Y qué harás para obtener mi aprobación? –** arquea una ceja.

– **Tengo varias ideas pensadas en caso de que no aceptes. Y créeme, no querrás saberlas.** – sonríe, mientras se alejaba de ella y bajaba la colina. Se dio vuelta y con sus manos levantó siete dedos. – **Te espero.** – dicho esto, desapareció en el aire.

– **Definitivamente, esto no es un sueño.** – empieza a reír con felicidad. Pero la sonrisa inmediatamente desapareció de sus labios. – **Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué me pondré? Tengo que comprar un vestido, algunas prendas… Buscar a Kurenai para pedirle algún consejo. –** gruñó. – **Kakashi Hatake, ¿Por qué me pones en este dilema?** – gritó a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

Espero les haya agradado, jejeje. A mí me encantó e hizo reír el pensar el final. Les agradezco por leer, en verdad de todo corazón. Gracias por leer y comentar las historias que invento.

¡Qué pasen un buen fin de semana!

**Matta ne!**


End file.
